


a deo et rege

by catsnkooks



Series: dulce periculum [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gratuitous Smut, Imperial Cody, Misuse of the Force (Star Wars), Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sith AU, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, i have two very specific tropes/kinks that get me going, its minimal but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: one night, a dark king appeared and offered me his hand, his heart, and his kingdom.“remember this when you are queen; i moved the earth and the water for you.”he confesses how long he’s looked for a place to worship and, oh, you put him on his knees
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: dulce periculum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991251
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a deo et rege -- for god and king

The clicking of your heels echoed through the high-arched hall, joined by the heavy footfalls of your commander behind you. Your dress swirled around your feet as you walked and your necklace that draped down your exposed chest and shoulders clinked against your skin, the cool metal giving you goosebumps. You paused when you reached the door to the meeting room, letting Cody input the code. The door opened with a _whoosh_ , and you felt nervous for a moment, as all the eyes in the room looked to you, before a warm hand against your exposed back brought you back to the present.

“I hope I'm not interrupting,” you demurred, bowing slightly.

Your husband looked up from his place on the throne, in his usual position with one foot resting on his knee and one hand stroking his golden beard, his golden eyes gleaming. “Of course not, my dear,” he said, smiling at you. “Admirals, you know my wife, the empress.”

The admirals all around the table bowed their heads to you, their eyes darting between you and Cody, who stood resolute behind you. You inclined your head slightly, turning again to look at Obi-Wan. He set his other foot on the floor and patted his lap.

“Come, my dear,” he said. “Please, join me.”

You walked over to his throne and settled yourself on his lap, one hand resting on the arm resting on the armrest, while the other settled on his thigh. Resting your head back against his shoulder, you sighed, noticing Cody coming to stand at your side of the throne in your peripherals. The hand returned to Obi-Wan’s beard, while the other came to rest on your head, lightly stroking your hair.

The meeting continued. You zoned most of it out, closing your eyes and dozing. The subject bored you; talks of crime lords that hadn’t paid their debts yet, small pockets of resistance that were quickly assured to be crushed, the latest news on your husband’s associate, Darth Vader. Often, you could feel him press a kiss to the top of your head, his aura in the Force wrapping around you like a blanket, lulling you into a sense of calm.

You were abruptly brought out of your light slumber when your husband shifted in place. “If no one else has anything to say, this meeting is adjourned,” he announced, his voice echoing around the room. He waited for you to stand before joining you, extending his arm to let you link your arm through his elbow. The admirals quickly filtered out of the room, none wanting to be left alone with Darth Vitiosus, and you both followed, your husband leading at a leisurely pace while Cody fell into step behind you.

“Will you join me back in my chambers?” you asked, hopeful, winding your arm further around his.

“Unfortunately, I cannot,” he said, bending slightly to kiss your cheek, the scruff of his beard scratching your skin. “I am meeting with Tarkin momentarily. I shall join you once I am done, my sweet.” He stopped at the intersection of the hallways, grasping your chin with one hand and placing a kiss on your forehead.

You smiled at his affections, leaning into his body more. “We shall await you.”

One of the admirals passed you just as you turned to walk the other way, catching the end of their conversation. “—the meeting would have gone better if Vitiosus’s _whore_ hadn’t shown up.”

“ _What_ did you say?”

You gasped and whirled back around, a hand coming to your chest, only to be met with the solid wall of your husband’s back. An arm reached around your waist, pulling you to Cody’s chest. You watched your husband raise his arm, the admiral rising with it, grasping at the invisible force that was choking him. He walked forward until he was almost touching noses with them.

“I will not hear _any_ slander against _my_ empress,” he snarled. His hand released the claw-like grip he had against the admiral’s throat. He dropped to the floor with a thud, gasping and clutching at his throat.

Obi-Wan let his golden gaze wander around the now silent hallway. “Carry on with your duties.” Everyone bowed their heads, moving swiftly through the hallway, ignoring the gasping admiral on the floor.

Cody stepped forward, angling his body in front of yours. “Do you want me to—?”

Obi-Wan held up his hand to interrupt him. “I’ll take care of this. Just take her to her chambers and I shall meet you there.” He gave you one last kiss on your cheek before walking in the opposite direction.

Cody’s warm hand at your exposed back brought you back to the present. “Shall we, my queen?”

You looked up into his golden eyes and nodded. “Of course.”

The walk to your chambers was uneventful. Everyone avoided you, going out of their way to switch paths or crush as close to the wall as possible. You had learned to be thankful for this, even appreciating. It meant they respected you as your husband’s counterpart, as well as the constant shadow behind you that was the marshal commander of the Imperial army.

You paused again when you reached the door to your chambers, letting Cody input the code once more. You entered, making for your chair in the middle of the room. “I'm going to do some reading before Obi returns. Would you like to join me?” He didn’t answer you, and all you heard was the sound of his staff hitting the floor. “Cody?”

His hands were on you, jerking you around to face him, and then his lips were on yours. One large hand cupped the back of your head, letting his lips command your own, and the other snaked around your waist, bringing you flush to his chest. You gasped, surprised, quickly turning it into a moan as his tongue commanded the rest of his mouth, your arms winding around his neck and burying your fingers in his curls. His hand moved to cup your ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh beneath your dress, pulling you even closer, growling into your lips.

“How _dare_ they say those vile things about you?” he snarled, releasing your lips if only enough for you to take a breath before capturing them again. “Don’t they understand who is their _queen_?”

You had only seen this possessive side to your commander a few times, but you knew there was no stopping him. You whimpered, clutching the back of his neck as your knees buckled under his assault on your lips. He backed you into your chair, his lips never leaving yours as you sat. Kneeling in front of you, his hands bunched the material of your dress at your hips, leaving your legs bare for his warm, wandering fingers. He finally broke the kiss, his lips continuing a hot trail down your jaw and throat. You moaned, gasping out his name, threading your fingers in his curls and holding him close.

“ _My queen_ ,” he breathed reverently against you, lips sucking marks on the exposed skin of your chest. His nimble fingers hooked the waistband of your underwear, lifting your hips and throwing them off into your room. “They don’t understand how you should be treated. Please, let me show you how you should be treated.”

“ _Cody_.” You cupped his face, bending your head to give him a sweet, slow kiss. His hands caressed your inner thigh, his finger teasing your soaked slit, making you moan. “ _Oh,_ Cody.”

“Please, let me worship you.”

With a slow drag of your fingertips along his jaw, you leaned back into your chair, swinging one leg over his shoulder and the other over the arm of your chair. Cody watched you with bated breath, his eyes never leaving your face and his hands digging impatiently into the flesh of your thigh, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Go ahead, my commander,” you murmured, carding a hand through his dark curls. “Show me how you worship your queen.”

Cody needed no other invitation. He lunged at your folds, immediately lapping at them like a man deprived of water in the desert. He moaned aloud as your juices coated his chin, eyes fluttering shut at your cry as he suckled at your clit.

“I would taste you forever if I could, my queen,” he moaned against your dripping core. He licked a long stripe up your slit, tracing his tongue around your clit, then replacing it with his lips again as he suckled the sensitive nub. “Taste so good, wanna taste you all the time.”

Your back arched with a gasp of his name, gripping his hair tighter and pressing your thigh against his head to bring him closer. You could feel your orgasm steadily approaching, the coil low in your stomach ready to burst as you squeezed your eyes shut.

“My, my, I didn’t expect _this_.”

Your eyes flew open as you heard your husband’s voice, startled that you hadn’t heard him enter. He peeled off his gloves, letting them drop to the floor next to Cody’s staff. Cody whirled around, your juices dripping from his chin, a snarl on his lips.

“You heard what they said about her,” he growled. “How _dare_ they? Don’t they know she is their _queen_ —?”

Obi-Wan shushed him, bending down on one knee, and placing a finger over his lips. “That was taken care of, my dearest commander.” He cupped Cody’s face with one hand and kissed him, humming low in his throat as he licked your juices off his lips. He stood, coming to stand behind the low back of your chair and ease the straps of your dress off your shoulders, baring your breasts to the cold air of the room. “Continue, commander.”

Cody eagerly heeded his words, delving back into your folds with a renewed vigor. One of Obi-Wan’s hands snaked around your waist, holding you down for him, while the other groped at your breast, pinching the nipple into a hard peak.

“How does she taste?” he murmured, kissing your neck.

“Divine,” Cody moaned, worshipping the skin between your thighs.

You clutched at their hair, your moans and cries becoming increasingly higher pitched as your orgasm fast approached you. You threw your head back, giving Obi easy access to your neck so he could suck at bite at your skin, his fingers never stopping their teasing of your breasts.

“Is your commander going to make you cum?” Obi murmured in your ear.

You nodded, rutting your hips against Cody’s mouth. “Yes! Feels so _good_.”

Obi chuckled. “Did you hear that, Cody?” He kissed your jaw, both hands massaging and pinching your nipples. “Cum on his mouth, my love.”

You did. _Hard_. Your back arched completely off your chair and you squeezed your eyes shut, seeing white behind your eyelids. Cody sucked at your clit as your orgasm washed over you, easing you through it. He only stopped once you pushed his head away from your sensitive core with your hand. He kissed your palm, placing soft kisses up your stomach and between the valley of your breasts until you could lean down and capture his lips, soaked with your arousal, cupping his face tenderly as your lips molded against his.

“Did you enjoy yourself, my love?” Obi-Wan purred in your ear.

You sighed, nodding. “Oh, yes.” You carded your fingers through Cody’s short curls as he buried his face between your breasts.

Your husband chuckled and kissed your neck. “Good. There’s more to come.”

Both men stood, letting you stand on shaky legs. Cody busied himself with taking off his armor and Obi-Wan pulled you to his chest, slipping your dress off your shoulders, letting it and the chains that encircled your neck pool to the floor, leaving you bare. You whined against his lips, grasping and tugging his black tunic. Obi-Wan chuckled, holding your shivering, bare form against his as he kissed you.

“Patience, my love,” he said, guiding you to the bed, laying you down so you were spread out for him like a feast. He loomed over you, melding his lips against yours.

You huffed and pushed him up with your legs. “ _Off_ ,” you commanded, tugging at his clothes once again.

He laughed. “Yes, my queen.” He unbuckled his cape and it slipped onto the floor. Next came his black tunic, joining his cape on the floor, leaving the broad expanse of his chest bare to you. You crawled over the bed to him, dancing your fingers up his chest, feeling the muscles twitch under them as you captured his lips once again. Cody had finished undressing and made his way to stand behind Obi-Wan, teasing the buckle of his trousers and kissing his shoulder.

Obi-Wan tsked. “You two are so impatient. I shall have to do something about that sometime.”

You and Cody laughed in unison as Cody unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down, along with his boxers. You trailed your hands back down his chest to grasp his leaking cock. Cody pushed him down so Obi-Wan knelt over you on the bed. He groaned against your lips as you pumped his length with a steady rhythm the same time Cody prepped him from behind.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” he groaned.

You giggled, pulling him between your spread legs so the tip of his cock brushed against your entrance. He arched back into Cody’s embrace as the latter pushed into him, both moaning out their pleasures. You whined under them, your own hole clenching around nothing in anticipation.

This time, Obi-Wan was the one to laugh at your desperation. He gripped the sheets beside your head, his eyes never leaving yours as he slowly bottomed out into you, chuckling as your back arched against the bed. He let Cody set a brutal pace, reaching down to take a nipple into your mouth. Cody’s face contorted in pleasure above you. You were sure your own looked the same; mouth gaping open and head thrown back onto the pillow as Obi-Wan’s cock slammed into you.

“I think she’s close,” Cody gasped.

You were. Already oversensitive from Cody’s ministrations earlier and with Obi-Wan’s cock repeatedly hitting that spot deep within you, you knew you wouldn’t last long. Obi-Wan kissed his way up your chest, nipping at your neck, almost purring as you gripped his hair tight between your fingers.

“Cum for me, my darling.”

Two more thrusts of his hips and you were wailing again as your orgasm washed over you. You clutched at his shoulders, your nails digging into his pale flesh, arching into his chest. He stilled hilt deep inside you, moaning as you milked out his release. Cody groaned, collapsing as his orgasm washed over him.

Your eyes fluttered shut and you melted into the mattress. You felt both men get off of you, one set of footsteps disappearing into the connected refresher, while the other stayed to smooth and caress your skin. The scrape of a beard against your cheek as a pair of lips placed kisses all over your face told you who it was. You sighed and leaned back into your husband’s embrace.

Cody returned from the ‘fresher, as you felt a wet rag cleaning the mess between your thighs. “Are you satisfied, my queen?” he asked, sidling down beside you and kissing your forehead.

You sighed again and cupped his face, murmuring your thanks against his lips. You laid your head against his shoulder, one hand cupping Obi-Wan’s as he embraced you from behind. Their soft voices and warm bodies slowly lulled you to sleep.

\---

You awoke to Obi-Wan’s nose nuzzling your neck. You giggled, his beard tickling your neck, and you cupped the back of his head.

“Good morning, my love,” he murmured.

“Good morning.” You yawned and stretched your limbs, not moving very far with the sleeping commander still softly snoring on your chest. You tangled your fingers in his hair, turning your head as far as you could to look at your husband. “What do you have to do today?”

He kissed your nose. “I will have to meet with Tarkin, again, and oversee the appointment of a new admiral. I will be meeting with Vader this afternoon, as well.”

“Will you join me for lunch?”

He kissed your nose again. “Of course. I look forward to it.”

At that time, Cody woke up, stretching and nuzzling deeper between your breasts.

“Good morning, commander,” you murmured, kissing the top of his head.

He grunted, pulling you closer. You laughed and kissed his head again.

“I think the commander and I will have a lazy day,” you said, turning to watch Obi-Wan get up. Cody lifted his head from your chest, a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, and then laid his head back down to give a kiss to your sternum.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan questioned once he’d put on his boxers and trousers. He leaned over the both of you, placing a kiss on your and Cody’s forehead. “Try not to have too much fun without me, hm?”

Cody stretched out across the bed, and you eagerly watched the muscles stretch under his tan skin. “You’re free to join us if you’d like.”

Obi-Wan hummed, reaching over to kiss Cody. “Perhaps. Take care of her for me until I return.”

Cody grinned, pulling you close. “Orders are orders.”

You snuggled into his warm embrace, letting your husband kiss your hand one final time before he left. Cody was _excellent_ at taking orders, coupled with his devotion to you. Perhaps you would test it out later today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little gratuitous smut drabble nothing much  
> also these drabbles will probably be out of order and published whenever i decide to write them

“Mmh, Cody!”

The commander hummed from between your legs, his tongue never stopping their careful ministrations against your folds. His flattened tongue licked a broad stripe up before delving deep into your dripping core. His lips wrapped around your clit, suckling it while his tongue flicked over it. You threaded your fingers through his short cropped curls, tugging at them to get him to look at you. The adoration was clear in his lust-clouded eyes.

“Mmh, Cody, you’re so good,” you moaned, thrusting your hips into his warm mouth. “ _So good_.”

He sighed, his eyes fluttering shut, burying his face between your thighs. One of his hands sought out yours, threading your fingers together, while his other roamed across your stomach and chest, grasping at your breasts. You squeezed his hand, arching your back with a loud cry.

“Another welcome surprise for me, hm?”

Footsteps echoed across your room, until Obi-Wan loomed over you, a smirk clear on his face. He placed a hand on either side of your body, leaning down to kiss you. You whimpered into his lips, clutching at the fabric of his tunic.

“Is your commander making you feel good?” he asked, breaking the kiss.

You nodded, unable to answer him as the only thing that could leave your mouth were gasps and moans. He chuckled at your wrecked state, bending to take a nipple into his mouth. You cried out again, arching your back and squeezing your thighs over Cody’s head. Both men groaned and doubled their efforts, tipping you over the cliff of your orgasm. You clutched at their bodies, your vision going white as they worked you through it. You panted as you came down from your high, aware of one pair of lips placed kisses all over your chest while the other lapped up the arousal spilling from your thighs.

Obi-Wan loomed over you again, the smirk still on his face. “Did you enjoy yourself, my love?”

You nodded again, humming and blinking blearily. He chuckled again at your blissed-out state. Cody’s tongue never stopped lapping at your folds, only rising once you whined and pushed him away with your thighs. His chin and lips gleamed, dripping with your juices, and he pressed kisses up the insides of your thighs. Obi-Wan met him halfway, capturing his lips and moaning at your taste on them.

“How many times?” he asked.

Cody grinned before kissing him again. “Three.”

Obi-Wan chuckled once again before kissing Cody deeply. He turned to face you, a gleam in his golden eyes. “Then what’s one more, hm? Cum on your commander’s mouth once more then we’ll let you choose who’s cock you’d like to fill you up next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this, leave a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr, @catsnkooks


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your first time with darth vitiosus
> 
> i can't believe its taken me this long to add the misuse of force tag

Lord Vitiosus was a man surrounded by mystery. Everything about him was shrouded as if by a dark cloud; it made it harder for you to find out anything about him before your marriage to him. However, he was also a man willing to compromise, you reminded yourself as you watched him enter the sitting room where you were sitting on the large, decorated chair.

Black suited him. It contrasted nicely with his pale skin and made the reddish-blond hair on his head light up like a beacon. You held out your hand for him to take, and he bowed low at the waist, pressing his lips to the back of your hand. The short hairs of his beard tickled your skin, but you could hardly focus on anything except the piercing golden eyes that stared into your own.

“It is wonderful to finally meet you, my lady,” he said. His voice was smooth and melodic, the accented words washing over you, crawling down your spine.

“Likewise, my lord,” you returned, your voice quivering.

He sat in the chair opposite to you, never releasing your hand. His eyes flicked to the guards stationed at the door and he waved a hand in a peculiar way. “We wish to talk alone.”

“You wish to talk alone,” one guard repeated, but didn’t move.

Another wave. “My lady will be safe with me.”

“My lady will be safe with you.” Both guards bowed and left the room.

You made as if to pull your hand from his, unsure of what to do without a chaperone, but he placed his other on top of yours.

“Relax, my darling,” he crooned, softly petting your wrist. “No harm will come to you, I swear it.”

And, looking deep into his golden eyes, you realized you believed him.

\---

The wedding was a simple affair, since your marriage was less about declarations of love and more about political affairs. Still, Lord Vitiosus regarded you to the highest degree: holding your hand softly in his gloved one, a possessive hand low on your back, murmuring sweet endearments low in your ear so only you could hear them. The kiss you shared in front of everyone was chaste, but sweet, and something whispered in your mind of more to come. Despite knowing very little about the man you would spend the rest of your life beside, you could feel yourself falling in that impenetrable gaze.

At the dance the next day after the wedding, he had pulled you close and confessed that he had been watching you from afar for quite some time, afraid to get any closer until your parents had suggested the marriage. You asked him why he had been afraid and he confessed that he was afraid he would break you with how much he wanted you. A shiver ran down your spine at that and you closed your eyes, basking in the thought of being so utterly wanted.

You shared your first real kiss with him in a secluded corner of the ballroom that night, giving yourself fully to him as his mouth claimed your own. You clutched desperately at the collar of his tunic, trying to pull yourself so close to him, so you could feel his heat through your clothes. One of his arms had snaked around behind you to hold your hips flush with his while his other hand held the back of your head. You sighed into his lips as they devoured yours, slowly breaking away with a gasp when you needed air.

That night he held you close and swore to you that he would never let you go unwanted.

\---

A few days later, you arrived at his stately apartment in Coruscant. He showed you to your rooms—connected to his through a doorway—and left to go settle matters with the Imperial Senate. You began unpacking with the few handmaidens you brought with you and began thinking about plans for that night….

He returned in time for dinner, and you threaded your arm in his, an easy smile coming to your face as he escorted you down to the dining room. Afterward, he escorted you back, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand before you retired to your own room. He did not make any statements about if he was expecting anything, but his eyes glowed with a passion that spoke his true mind.

You slipped on the lacy black camisole you had set out on your bed before dinner, the lace edge tickling the skin of your upper thigh where it ended, draping a sheer red robe over your ensemble. You tied the ribbon at your waist, as if you were a present for him to open. Your heart beat wildly in your chest as you walked over to the door connecting your room with his. Drumming up your courage, you pressed a button and the door opened with a swift _whoosh_.

He looked up from where he stood in the middle of his room when you entered. He must have been undressing before you came in, and he held the two ends of his unclasped belt in either hand. His eyebrows slowly raised further on his forehead as his eyes roamed up your figure. You noticed a peek of his tongue as he wet his lips when you walked over to stand in front of him.

“Yes?” His voice had taken on a gravelly tinge.

You licked your own lips, trying to make your voice low and sultry. “I believe you have forgotten one thing before bed, my lord.”

“Oh?” A hand wrapped around behind you, grabbing your ass, and pulling you closer to him. “I had not realized I had a prior engagement. Please, forgive me, my darling.”

You smirked and rested your hands on his chest, leaning up so your lips could almost feel the bristle of his beard. “Arrangements can be made for my forgiveness….”

“Obi-Wan.”

You looked up at him sharply, your brow furrowing in confusion.

“Obi-Wan,” he repeated, as if it was a prayer. “My name. I want to hear you say it.” Then. “Please?”

You leaned into his chest, standing a little on your tiptoes so you could reach his ear to whisper, “Please, ravish me, Obi-Wan.”

He turned his head so he could inhale the scent of your hair, his beard tickling your jaw as he placed a reverent kiss on your cheek. “Of course, my darling.”

And ravish you he did. With a flick of his hand, your robe was untied and fell to the floor. You tangled your hands in his hair with a moan as his lips devoured yours. He backed you up slowly, a hand grasping the flesh of your ass, keeping your flush with his hips the whole way until you could feel his bed on the backs of your knees. You sank down onto his mattress and he crawled over you, kissing his way up your stomach and chest.

“You are—” _kiss_ “—so beautiful—” _kiss_ “my queen.” Every kiss he placed upon your body made you grow hotter and hotter until you were sure your skin glowed with your desire. You tangled your fingers in his hair as he kissed you, your moans disappearing into his mouth, wrapping your legs around his waist.

He separated from you with a gasp and leaned up to unbutton his dark tunic. You shimmied out of the camisole, throwing it somewhere into the room, and reached up to begin unclasping his trousers.

Obi-Wan tutted and suddenly your hands found themselves beside you head back on the pillow. Force trickery. An exhilarating thrill ran up your spine.

“I told you, darling,” he murmured, his hands skating your sides, “I will take care of you.” One of his fingers dipped into your wet heat and he chuckled at your low moan. “Oh? Sensitive there?”

He teased your opening for a few more moments before pushing one, then two fingers in. You cried out as they searched along your walls for that spot that you could never seem to reach. Your hands were released from their invisible bonds and you clutched at his shoulders, arching your hips into his hand.

“Please, _please_ ,” you begged, moaning as his thumb circled your clit. You weren’t even sure what you were begging for, but you knew that you needed it _now_.

He softly kissed your panting lips and then your nose, gentle croons coming from him. “Whatever my darling wants, she will get.” He removed his fingers from you, and you almost whined at their loss until you saw hi slicking up his cock with your juices. He lined himself up and, with one last look at your face for your confirmation, he slowly slid in.

The stretch was fantastic. You tossed your head back and shut your eyes tight, relishing in the way his cock filled you up. Much, _much_ thicker than any of your fingers could hope to replicate. He sat, thick and pulsing, in your heat for a moment to let you adjust. And then he began to _move_.

You clutched at his shoulders, his arms, his hair, anything to keep you grounded as he thrusted into you. Praises spilled endlessly from his lips and his thumb returned to circle your clit. The heat low in your stomach was building to an almost unbearable level and you knew it would break soon.

“Obi! I—I'm gonna—!” you stammered.

“Cum for me, my darling,” he panted, kissing you deeply.

You tossed your head back and cried out your pleasure. Waves of bliss crashed through your whole body, making you quake from head to toe. Obi-Wan groaned a moment later into your shoulder and you felt warm spurts of his release in you. You both just lay, riding out the aftershocks, until you felt like you returned to your world.

Obi-Wan sat up and you winced slightly when he exited you. You would definitely be sore in the morning. You heard him pad into his ‘fresher and return, sliding a wet cloth between your legs to clean up the mess. He pulled aside his bedcovers and pressed a kiss to your forehead when you slipped between them. You sighed when he slipped in beside you, wrapping his arms around you, and pulling you to his chest.

“Will you join me tomorrow, my lord?” you mumbled.

His chest rumbled with his chuckle. “You may join me whenever you like, my darling.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you invite commander cody to join your bed

You’d met the commander on your first day at your husband’s apartment on Coruscant. He was every bit the imposing clone commander your husband praised him to be; tall, stalwart, and loyal to a fault. ( _Handsome_ as well, though you shoved that thought far away in your mind.)

He stood resolutely in front of you while your husband introduced him. His name was Cody and he was the Marshal Commander of the Imperial Army. He’d snapped to attention and bowed his head when Obi-Wan had introduced you as his wife, the queen, whom he was sworn to protect.

“I swear my life to you, your majesty,” he’d said, and the deep timbre of his voice made you shiver. (And again, you shoved the thought away.)

Cody followed you everywhere, it was almost maddening. He was sworn to protect you, yes, but it was hard to keep your thoughts that professional when he was constantly by your side. And when he would ghost his hand over your arm to subtly direct you or shift in front of you when a particularly irate senator began yelling in the atrium. You could almost explain the way your heart began beating wildly in your chest every time you saw him; you felt the same way around your husband.

A couple months into your marriage, your husband confessed something to you late one night. He confessed that he’d had a relationship with the commander before you had been married and confessed that he loved him, but he also loved you. They had agreed to pause their relationship for your own sake, and now, it was as if he was asking permission to begin it again.

You were silent for a few moments, and then confessed that you had fallen in love with the stern commander as well. Obi-Wan had laughed and said that Cody was helplessly in love with you as well, but too scared to tell you. You giggled with him, your stresses melting away. That night, the two of you planned how you would tell Cody of your feelings.

And you would have two of the most powerful men in the galaxy as your lovers.

You tied your robe more securely around your waist and headed for the baths where your husband was currently entertaining the commander. You took a fortifying breath then pressed the button to open the door and stepped through.

Both men looked up at you when you entered. Hot steam from the baths wafted over you and only grew hotter as you walked closer to the water. Obi-Wan smiled at you while Cody’s eyes widened in shock from the other side of the bath.

“Hello, my darling,” Obi-Wan said. “Would you like to join us?” He motioned toward the steaming water.

You returned with a shy smile. “If you would have me.”

“Of course.”

Cody made as if to rise and exit the bath, but you stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “No, please stay, commander,” you murmured. He swallowed, nodding, and sat back down in the bath.

You untied your robe, letting it pool around your feet, and stepped into the bath. The hot water sent ripples of goosebumps up your body. You sighed when you fully submerged yourself in it, shifting toward the commander.

His dark eyes were wide, pupils nearly blown out with lust, and he looked as if you handed him the entire galaxy on a silver platter. You held out an arm and he took it, bringing you onto his lap. Settling on his strong thighs, you wrapped your arms around his neck, toying with the damp curls at the base of his head.

“May I...,” he began, tongue darting out to lick his lips, “may I touch you?”

You nodded, hands coming around to cup his face, bringing your lips to ghost over his. “Please, commander. Touch me.” Then you kissed him.

You swallowed up his sigh as you moved your lips on his, his hands tenderly caressing your side. His calloused hands felt rough against your softer skin, but it wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it was quite titillating. You wanted his hands everywhere.

His hands traveled up to cup your breasts and it was your turn to sigh into his mouth. He pinched your nipples and your sigh turned into a gasp. He took advantage of your open mouth, sliding his warm tongue between your lips, making you moan and clutch his hair.

“You are _so soft_ ,” he groaned, breaking off from your lips to trail kisses down your jaw and neck.

You felt another pair of lips on the back of your neck and Obi-Wan chuckled behind you. “Isn't she?” he murmured, caressing your ass under the water. “Feel her thighs, Cody. Feel how _soft_.”

Cody followed his instructions, hands moving down under the water to your thighs, cupping them, caressing them. You shivered despite the warm water as two sets of hands stroked your body with the same intention of making you come undone. His finger teased your slit and you mewled, shifting your hips forward. Your husband chuckled again behind you.

“Don’t keep her waiting, Cody.”

Cody bit his lip, finally parting your folds with his finger, watching the junction of your thighs as he tested your wetness. You were unsure of what he could see under the water, but you would let him see up close another time. He teased your sensitive nub and then slowly inserted a finger, watching your face as you moaned. You held onto his face as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of you, mewling pitifully.

“Please, Cody,” you begged, bringing his face to yours to kiss him desperately. “I need more.”

“Of course,” he murmured against your skin. “Whatever you desire, my queen.”

He inserted another finger, then another, and you felt so wonderfully full. You rocked against his hand, his other holding your hip to keep you steady, while Obi-Wan teased your nipples. You gasped and moaned, the heat within your stomach becoming unbearable and about to burst when he withdrew his hand. You almost sobbed, until you felt him lining up his cock against your entrance, and you slowly sunk down on it.

The stretch of his cock was _fantastic_. He wasn’t as long as your husband was, but he was thicker, deliciously so. You tossed your head back against Obi-Wan’s shoulder as Cody’s cock filled you up, your mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. Cody’s grip tightened on your hips as he bottomed out inside you, holding you there as you adjusted to his size.

“So _tight_ ,” he groaned. He lifted your hips and all the air in your lungs left with a _whoosh_ as you sunk down on him again.

His hands gripped your hips so hard you knew they were going to leave bruises in the morning. The water frothed around your bodies as he picked up speed, thrusting his hips from below into yours. Obi-Wan cooed in your ear, teasing your nipples and the sensitive bundle between your legs, as Cody grunted as he drove his hips into you.

“Cody, _oh, Cody_ ,” you moaned, the heat building in your stomach once again. Your hands scrabbled desperately at his shoulder.

“Cum for me,” Cody gasped. “ _Please_ , cum for me, my queen.”

You couldn’t deny your commander any longer. You cried out as the heat within your stomach finally burst, whiting out your vision and sending shockwaves of pleasure all throughout your body. Cody groaned beneath you as you milked his cock of his release, holding your thighs in a death grip against his. You floated down from your high to two sets of calloused hands caressing your body, kissing your skin, and pulling you off Cody’s cock.

You leaned against Obi-Wan’s chest as Cody cleaned up the mess between your thighs, placing reverent kisses along your shoulders and chest. They both dried you off as you sat on the edge of the bath, and then carried you to the bed, since your legs were still shaky.

Cody took you again on the bed, from behind, with your ass in the air and your face pressed into the mattress. You were slowly learning his preferences, and found that he liked it rough, but he would do _anything_ he told you, and eagerly. You screamed out his name into the pillow when he made you cum again, relishing in the comforting feeling of his strong body slumping over you as he came inside you.

Your husband took you again shortly after that, slinging your legs over his shoulders and bending low so he could kiss you as he took you. You sighed against his mouth, holding his bearded cheeks as he slowly pumped in and out of you. He grunted, only once, when Cody made himself known behind him, slicking himself up and pressing into him.

Cody drove a leisurely pace, letting you enjoy the feeling of your husband’s cock in you, listening to every gasp and moan that came out of your mouth. You were so pleasantly wrung out when you came for the third time that night, sighing against the bedsheets as both men got up to clean you up for the night.

You fell asleep encased in their warm arms. You had never felt so whole.

\---

That morning, you woke up with your head on a strong chest, with another pair of lips pressing against the back of your neck. It took you a few moments to remember that you had invited Cody to share your bed with Obi-Wan, and you sighed, snuggling deeper into the commander’s chest.

Your husband chuckled behind you. “Good morning, my darling.”

“Good morning,” you murmured, twisting around to give him a proper kiss. Cody snored softly beside you, and you ran a finger down his chest, tracing the sleep-softened muscles. “Can we keep him?”

Obi-Wan let out a soft laugh. “Yes, my love, if he agrees. But I do not think he would object.”

You giggled along with him, snuggling deeper into both of their embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving kudos and a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr, @/catsnkooks


End file.
